1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose construction and to a new coupling therefor as well as to a new method of making such a hose construction and a new method of making such a coupling.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose construction comprising a tubular hose having an inner peripheral surface means and an outer peripheral surface means, and a coupling secured to one end of the tubular hose. For example, see the U.S. patent to Wright, No. 4,400,022 and the U.S. patent to Draudt et al, No. 4,625,998.
It is also known to radially outwardly expand a metallic sleeve in a hose after such sleeve has been inserted into one end of the hose. For example, see the U.S. patent to Vanderhoof, No. 3,072,174 and the U.S. patent to Delahunty, No. 3,557,434.